1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of exercise equipment. More specifically, this invention is in the field of motorized, folding treadmills.
2. The Relevant Technology
The desire to improve health and enhance cardiovascular efficiency has increased in recent years. This desire has been coupled with the desire to exercise in locations that are compatible with working out within a limited space such as within an individual""s home or exercise gym. This trend has led to an increased desire for the production of exercise equipment.
Treadmills are a popular form of exercise equipment. Many varieties of treadmills have been produced in order to attempt to satisfy the high demand for treadmills. Folding treadmills have been particularly popular in recent years because of the ability of the folding treadmill to compact into a smaller space when in a storage position. Such folding treadmills efficiently use space within a home or exercise gym. However, even folding treadmills are not always convenient to place under existing furniture or within a small space within an office, home or gym.
Motorized treadmills, which feature a belt driven by a motorized assembly, have also become popular in recent years because they enable a user to exercise at a set, desired speed. However, due to the size of the motor and other components within the treadbase of such treadmills, typical motorized treadmills tend to have a high profilexe2x80x94even when a handrail thereof folds with respect to the treadbase. The size of the motor and related components is often due to the large diameter of a flywheel that is employed to achieve a desired inertia while a user is ambulating on the treadmill. The large size of the flywheel can prevent treadmills from being conveniently moved under a piece of furniture or into a small space within the home, office, or gym of a user.
Furthermore, treadmills are typically difficult to move into a desired space. Even treadmills with wheels thereon must typically be tipped upward and then rolled at an angle into a space where storage is desired. Such treadmills typically feature fixed wheels which rotate about a single axis, therefore making it difficult to move the treadmills from side to side, for example. Another problem with the art relates to the difficulty of achieving a desired, set position for a handrail of a treadmill.
Another problem within the art relates to the cumbersome use of wiring extending between a user interface consul and a motor of the treadmill. Such wiring can be accidentally cut, for example, if not handled carefully, and often requires the manufacturer to thread the wiring through moving parts, such as between the handrail and the treadbase of the treadmill.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a low profile treadmill.
It is another object of the invention to provide a treadmill that can be selectively rolled or slid under a variety of different objects or pieces of furniture within a home, office, or exercise gym.
It is another objection of the invention to provide a treadmill that readily slides on a variety of different services and in a variety of different directions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a treadmill that readily rolls on a variety of different surfaces and in a variety of different directions.
It is another objection of the invention to provide a reliable moving handrail on a treadmill that can be selectively placed into a desired position with respect to a treadbase.
It is another object of the invention to provide a treadmill having a user interface console that readily transmits information without the use of wires extending through moving parts of the treadmill.
It is another object of the invention to provide a treadmill that can be conveniently grasped by a user when moving the treadmill to a desired location.
The present invention relates to a low-profile motorized, folding treadmill that has a height of less than about eight inches in a folded position. Since the treadmill can be folded to such a low profile, the treadmill can be readily moved under a bed or other piece of furniture within a home, office, or exercise gym. Treadmills having a height of less than about seven inches, or less than about six inches in the folded position are also available according to the present invention.
This low-profile dynamic is particularly advantageous because the treadmill is a motorized, folding treadmill. Thus, the advantages of a motorized belt and a low profile folding handrail can be achieved in the same unit. A variety of different motor assemblies are disclosed which assist the user to achieve a desired inertia potential, yet feature flywheels with a relatively small diameter, thereby decreasing the overall height of the folded treadmill.
To enhance the user""s ability to move the treadmill, the treadmill can be glided on gliding members or rolled on pivoting wheels which pivot about a vertical axis and roll about a horizontally oriented axis. Thus, the treadmill can be slid or rolled in a front to back, side to side or diagonal orientation while the treadbase remains in a folded, substantially horizontal orientation.
Also, to enhance a user""s ability to move the treadmill, handles on the treadbase and/or handrail are disclosed that enable a user to more conveniently grasp the treadmill during movement. The handles may be comprised of a variety of different members, such as a strap coupled to the treadbase, (e.g., the proximal end of the treadbase), a grip coupled to the treadbase, a recess within the treadbase which is defined by a configuration that can be grasped, and a variety of other handle embodiments.
As another unique advantage of the present invention, a handrail positioning assembly is disclosed comprising a shock which allows the user to selectively move the handrail to a desired position, and then move the handrail to another position by actuating a release mechanism. The shock reliably maintains the handrail in a fully upright position, a folded position, and a variety of positions therebetween.
A user console is disclosed which allows a user to achieve wireless communication between the user console, the treadmill belt motor, an incline motor, and other components of the treadmill. The user console folds when the treadmill is in the folded position.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.